


Home - Перевод на русский

by SherokuTakari



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, I Ship It, I just want them to be happy, Post-Canon, but this isn't shippy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherokuTakari/pseuds/SherokuTakari
Summary: (Простите Google Translate - я сам сделал эту часть)Канон-совместимый взгляд на мысли и реакции Коннора с хорошим концом / мирным концом. Он жив, Хэнк жив. Я просто хочу, чтобы они были счастливы.





	Home - Перевод на русский

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955452) by [SherokuTakari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherokuTakari/pseuds/SherokuTakari). 



> This is the Russian translation of my first Detroit fic "Home" Lovingly translated by Эсфирис/Esfiris on FicBook!
> 
> Original Russian Translation Here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7045063  
> Original "Home" Fic (English) Here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955452  
> Or Here on FFN: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12963724/1/Home

 

Непросто осознавать, чего ты хочешь, если никогда не желал. 

Коннор чувствовал неопределенность, когда стоял в ярких огнях революции. Многолюдные улицы города заполняли все вокруг энергией восстания. Несмотря на это, он ощущал себя отдаленным от этого. Посторонний, он наблюдает аномалию, которую должен был исправить. Хотя и полагал, что на самом деле нет, больше уже нет. 

Когда он пытался помешать планам КиберЛайв восстановить контроль над ним, он пребывал в волнении, а когда ему удалось, стало только горестнее, несмотря на собственную победу. Даже когда он выбрал сторону девиантов, пренебрегая миссией, он всё-таки был связан с серверами КиберЛайв, был связан с Амандой, что было предельно безопасно. В тот момент, когда он отыскал лазейку, оставленную Камски, и возвратил контроль, он ощутил отсоединение. Казалось, что он сломан внутри, как порванная струна пианино. Он попросту не смог предотвратить попытку взлома, но таки закрыл доступ. Внезапно, полностью непредсказуемо. Коннор чувствовал себя ни к времени, ни к месту. 

Пустота. 

Коннор благодарен другим андроидам, которые вместе были с ним на речи Маркуса. Маркус, Кара, Лютер — он встретил всех их раньше, во время преследования девиантов. Как бы там ни было, пока что он не был одним из них. Хоть они не знали друг друга долго, он был рад знакомым лицам, ведь мир внезапно показался настолько устрашающе новым и незнакомым. Новый мир беспределен, не ограничен какими-то рамками. У него нет цели, нет миссии, и теперь нет заложенной программы, которая бы вселяла уверенность в себе, в своих действиях. В такое время даже люди, которых он считал формально незнакомыми, были лучше, чем ничего. Это было лучше, чем столкновение с этой пустотой. 

В итоге толпа рассеялась. Правительство проводило эвакуацию, а тем временем андроиды собирались небольшими группами. Некоторые, как Кара с Алисой, решили найти укрытие на ночь. Коннор уверен, что маленькая девочка на самом деле была андроидом, и если девианты могли иметь привязанности, то естественно, ничто не останавливало их создавать семьи. Некоторые андроиды вернулись в оставленные дома или руины Иерихона. Хоть они просто блуждали, потому что могли, и свобода побуждала их изучать неизвестное. 

Только это означало, что Коннор остался один. 

Как только огни погасли и сменились мягким свечением от статуй вокруг, он последовал примеру остальных покинув площадь и начал пролагать себе путь … 

Да и куда он мог податься? Раньше он думал, что всегда может остаться в полицейском участке на ночь вместе с другими андроидами из офисных отделений. Ему не к чему было спать, как это нужно людям, и его батарея была вершиной разработок, предназначенной для использования еще около двухсот лет, так что подзарядка даже не была проблемой. Все эти годы он планировал посвятить расследованиям и докладам для КиберЛайв и̶с̶п̶о̶л̶ь̶з̶о̶в̶а̶н о продвижении в делах девиантов н̶е̶н̶у̶ж̶н̶ы̶е, но теперь не было необходимости о̶т̶с̶о̶е̶д̶и̶н̶е̶н, андроид не имел представления что делать дальше. 

Тем не менее, ноги заставляли его двигаться вперед. Движение заставляло его чувствовать, что он идет не напрасно, и это было единственным утешением. Коннор хотел знать, что ему делать, хотел знать, куда ему направляться, хотел знать свое предназначение. Мысль, что он должен определять собственные желания, испугала его. Определенно, двигаться вперед было лучшим решением, ведь было самым простым. 

Коннор точно не знал, как долго блуждал лабиринтами мыслей, но начался новый день, и солнечный свет залил серое предрассветное небо. В лучах рассвета он заметил, что обстановка действительно выглядит знакомой. Рядом заснеженный фургончик с фастфудом, покинутый владельцем во время эвакуации. 

Его искусственное сердце пронзило болью, это могло означать только то, что место не было запрограммировано в память, и на самом деле, он был здесь раньше. Недавно. Вместе с лейтенантом. 

Хэнк Андерсон. 

Возникнув из воспоминаний, словно из воздуха, Андерсон растворился в пелене снега как только Коннор приблизился. Биокомпонент не только отозвался резкой болью, но и пропустил удар. Коннор двинулся к этому видению. Он хотел было протянуть руку, позвать по-имени, но не мог проронить и слова. Ведь это просто иллюзия. Коннор так хотел бы оказаться далеко отсюда, на что не было очевидных причин, но только не в городе, где он был сейчас. Тем не менее, он двинулся вперед и вперед, вперед.Продолжает идти, продолжает двигаться — 

Со стороны доносится звук хрустящего под ногами снега, который останавливает его. 

Иллюзии не издают звуков. Иллюзии не звучат. 

И они, конечно же, не улыбаются именно так, или подходят, чтобы заключить в крепкие объятия. Хотя он и понимал, что незначительное изменение температуры его синтетической кожи было связано с восходом солнца и внезапным контактом с другим живым существом, он не мог описать то, что испытал в тот момент, никак кроме тепла. Коннор себя чувствовал так тепло, безопасно, чёрт побери, и ни за что не хотел покидать это место. Ни за что не прерывать этот момент, ни за что не покидать Хэнка. 

Он приподнял руки, чтобы развернуть своего партнера лицом к себе и восстановил объятия, зарываясь пальцы в пальто своего партнера. Почти безумный, исполненный облегчением, он запечатлел каждую деталь этого момента — и как ткань потрепанной куртки ощущались на его коже, и как снег таял в волосах девианта, и как руки, обвитые вокруг Коннора, воспринимались так, словно были созданы именно для этого. 

Но скоро те теплые, крепкие, утешительные руки были отстранены.“Эй, дитя, ты меня вообще слушаешь?” — мужчина чуть отступил, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с девиантом. Коннор несколько раз моргнул, осознавая, что Хэнк действительно что-то сказал, но тот был слишком отрешенным, чтобы заметить. Теперь его руки лишь касались талии, но улыбка Хэнка, к облегчению Коннора, никуда не делась. 

И андроид не предпринимал никаких усилий, чтобы убрать их дальше.“Извините, детектив. Я считаю, что я просто несколько … — он подбирал правильное слово, его светодиод мерцал то лазурным, то золотистым, — потрясен событиями вечера”. 

Мужчина издал довольный вздох и покачал головой.“Я сказал, — повторил Хэнк, отступая назад и указывая на город и утреннее солнце, которое старалось осветить все пространство, — что настал новый день. Наверно, это незаметно, но Детройт совершенно другой, благодаря тебе, твоим приятелям. Что собираешься делать?” 

Коннор покорно посмотрел в сторону, которую показывал Хэнк, и вправду всё выглядело как прежде, но везде было пусто. Не было людей. Он взглянул вниз, слегка сжав и разжав ладонь, желая, чтобы у него оказалась монета. Когда он заговорил, его голос был мягким, он старался изъясняться неуклонно, но не мог игнорировать нотки отречения в собственных словах. — Президент распорядилась организовать эвакуацию, лейтенант. Я верю, что самый лучший выбор это вернуться … — внезапный легкий удар по затылку остановил его речь, и детектив был наделен растерянным взглядом. 

— Наплевать на приказ, я останусь здесь. У меня не в планах покидать дом или уходить, — Хэнк отвел взгляд, его лицо слегка покраснело. Это из-за ветра? Прежде чем Коннор начал размышлять об этом дальше, Хэнк повернулся, пристально взглянув на него. 

— Я не спрашивал, что мне делать. Я спросил, чего хочешь ты, — это наповал поразило Коннора. Светодиод сверкал мягким янтарным цветом, когда он погрузился в рассуждения. 

Непросто осознавать, чего ты хочешь, если никогда не желал. 

Это именно то, что возникло в сознании Коннора, когда он стоял посреди глубокого снега. Улицы Детройта были невероятно тихими после эвакуации. Теперь, когда эта пустота наполняла все вокруг, он уже не чувствовал себя одиноким. Однако, допускал, что не был таким. На самом деле нет — больше уже нет. 

Было одно, чего бы ему хотелось. Действительно то, чего он желал, чем бы мечтал обладать в пока что коротком, по многим меркам, существовании. По его мнению, это мог быть небольшой дом, с замечательным псом и ретро машиной, с выцветшими фотографиями и горами пивных бутылок, дом, с разбитым вдребезги окном, которое он рассчитывает починить самостоятельно. Дом, где будет этот грубый полицейский, который бы смотрел на Коннора как на равного, а не подчиненного. 

В решительности, Коннор приблизился к нему, сократив расстояние между ними так, что они виднелись на рассвете, разбивая новый Детройт: «Я хочу вернуться домой».

**Author's Note:**

> (Простите Google Translate - я сам сделал эту часть)
> 
> Я начал писать это только с одной первой строкой в моей голове. Я намеревался сделать его пост-каноном (Good Ending), но вместо этого он стал своего рода расширением на конноре. В нем упоминается Кара и Алиса на митинге, но я играл только один раз, так что, если это не может произойти просто ... притвориться, что я могу догадаться.


End file.
